


three in a row

by demndays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Soccer AU, christine plays soccer too, he's still a nerd, i only know how soccer works lol sorry, in this universe soccer is a well-paying sport, jake plays in the nfl, jeremy plays soccer, jeremy's athletic, michael is a referee, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demndays/pseuds/demndays
Summary: jeremy's a soccer player that has a messed up love life, and really enjoys video games; he's content with it staying as that. that is, until that stoner referee came into his life.





	three in a row

  Spring and early fall calls for his favorite season of the year; his season where he actually plays with his team instead of idly practicing for months on end. He's assigned as forward this season; and he's definitely not complaining. The midfielders are better this year, too; along with the defense. 

  After kicking the ball through the opposing side's goal during practice, Jeremy Heere walks over to the team's manager Christine Canigula. She plays, too, she just has her life together enough to do both. 

  "Hey, Jer," she says and they fist bump in the way athletes do. Jeremy had soon learned in high school that this was the norm. They both decide to bring the fist bump into a hug, despite the fact that Jeremy is sweating like no tomorrow. "I think you guys are going to kick butt this year!" After all these years, Christine still refuses to swear around Jeremy. 

  "Ya think?" Jeremy laughs softly.

  A short whistle is heard and the coach—who is, quite frankly, a dick—hollers, "Heere! Get back on the field!" 

  Christine waves bye to Jeremy and he groans. He doesn't know how much more he can take.

  Immediately as he feels his cleats make contact with the turf, he focuses and moves his body strategically. Listen, when it comes to game day, he doesn't want to fuck up when he has to kick in a goal. He breathes in deeply as his left foot his the ground and watches his teammate try to steal the ball from him. That only results in Jeremy making a goal right then and there. After a solid twenty minutes or so of the same actions in similar scenarios, Jeremy listens to his coach dismiss the team. Jeremy gratefully snatches his water bottle and treks to Christine. 

  She's giggling to herself about something, so Jeremy brings up conversation that way. 

  "What's so funny?" 

  "I'm thinking about you in freshman year in high school," she takes in a large breath to try and calm herself, "You were so scrawny and so self-conscious. I'm proud, Jer," her tone went more serious. "You seem a lot happier." 

  Jeremy smiles and brings her in for a hug. "Let's never forget when we dated that brief period of time," they both chuckle.

  "Yeah, that's before we realized we're more like siblings," she punches his shoulder. "How are you holding up, though?" 

  Oh, yeah. He'd forgotten he totally just got out of the actual worst relationship. 

  "Oh, uh, my video games are keeping me company," the brunette sighs as he wipes sweat off his forehead nervously.

  Christine grins sadly, "Old hobbies are the best to hold on to. They're super healing when you need them. I'm glad you still have video games, Jer. I miss geeky you."

  "I'm still geeky. I just play soccer as a profession now."

  "You know how kind of borderline geeky that sounds?" she asks teasingly.

  "Not really, but yeah. Our jobs kinda suck, huh?" Jeremy reaches his phone out of his bag and checks it. No texts this time; that's a relief. He stretches his legs out and takes a huge ass gulp out of his water bottle. 

  Christine shrugs at his rhetorical question. She brings up an entirely new topic, "You wanna go grab something to eat? I'm basically starving." 

  "Yeah! I'll go like, anywhere with you, to be honest."

  "That's so flattering," Christine pretends to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so honored that Jeremy Heere would—and I quote—'go like, anywhere' with me, Christine Canigula." 

  Jeremy grins in response and says bye to Christine as he walks to his car. He knows there's showers at the building, but as a very out bisexual man isn't that fun in the locker rooms. 

  He arrives at his cozy home and unlocks it. 

  There's a note on his floor in the living room. He bends over to reach it and skims over the words on the paper. At first, he thought it was someone telling him he's too loud when he watches TLC and how his yelling about  _Little Women of Atlanta_ keeps his neighbors up all night.

  But, instead, he rolls his eyes at the fact that it's from his ex-boyfriend. Apparently, he'd decided leaving a note was more suitable than texting him one thousand times. Doesn't he know how fucking creepy both options are? Jeremy only reads "I miss you," "come back," "please, text me," and "I still love you, Jeremy," before throwing it away. Dating an NFL player is probably the dumbest and worst decision Jeremy's ever made. 

  He goes and takes a shower, receiving a text from Christine telling him where to meet up. He knows he's going to have fun, but that note was really starting to get to him.

**⋆⋆⋆**

  He sips tentatively at the beer he was pressured in to ordering. Usually, he goes for a fruity cocktail or something, but his friend of eight years is practically pouring it down his throat. He doesn't  _hate_ it, but it isn't his favorite beverage. 

  "Why do you even want me to drink beer so much, Chris?" he quirks an eyebrow while for a reply.

  She looks at his like he's an idiot—he knows he is—and she shoves a fry in her mouth, "You need to loosen up a bit, ya know? Get wild! Have fun!" 

  "Christine—"

  "Jeremy," she slides a fry in her ketchup, "just have some fun with your basically-sister," she's now pointing the fry at Jeremy. He leans over and steals it from her grasp. 

  "But—"

  "No buts!"

  But—"

  "No," she takes a drink from her  _water_. 

  "How come I'm the only one drinking?" 

  "Someone has to drive your gay butt home," Christine giggles at her own joke. 

  Jeremy goes to make a retort, but is caught in the fact that his ex is totally here and that he's now totally made eye contact with him. Oh, Jesus fuck. 

  "Hey," the all-too familiar voice breaks the playful banter between Christine and Jeremy. 

  Christine turns and shoots dagger at him. 

  "Jake—"

  He interrupts him. "Jeremy, can we please talk?" 

  "Oh, so now you want to talk after you fucking cheated on me with another dude? You seriously want to talk  _now_?" Jeremy takes a swig of the beer; liquid courage may be needed. 

  Jake sputters out a response, "Please, let me explain myself to you." 

  Christine makes eye contact with Jeremy; she's begging him to not do it. He gives her a look; he has to at least let Jake explain the whole story. 

  Jeremy follows the taller athlete outside and he sits down on the curb; Jake follows. 

  "I don't know how to tell you without you doubting the whole story," Jake runs his hand through his quiff. 

  "Just tell me what I need to know, Jake. I don't want to find notes on my living room floor," Jeremy fidgets with his shoe laces, "It's creepy and it certainly is not going to win me back." 

  "I... I was just being so... so  _stupid_. Rich came up to me, asked me if I wanted to fuck, and I just did it. I wasn't even thinking about how I could fuck everything up. All I remember is the fucking guilt I felt after... I'm so sorry, Jeremy... That's the truth, and I know it's bullshit, but you deserve the truth. I shouldn't have lied about anything." 

  Jeremy sighs, "Jake... Why do you want me back so badly? How do I know you won't do it again?" 

  Jake stares in to Jeremy's piercing blue eyes with his soft honey pair. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jeremy. I miss when you played with my hair, when you would whisper good morning in my ear after I woke up. I miss your freckles, and your soft personality. I miss having you in my life. I won't pressure you into anything. This is all your decision. Just... please, let me know what you want—at anytime." 

  Jeremy looks down at Jake's hands. Is he really being truthful? Will he actually stay with his word? Or is Jeremy just falling for it all over again. "Ja—"

  He's interrupted by Jake. "Jeremy," the taller of the two takes in a shaky breath, "can I hold your hand? Just one last time." 

  He feels his face warm, and he nods slowly. He's probably the dumbest man on earth, but he can live with it. 

  "It doesn't have to be the last time, Jake." 

  "Thank you, Jeremy. I love you." 

  Jeremy silently curses himself. Is Christine going to hate him for this? 

  "Not yet, Jake, it'll take me time."

  "Of course... We can take it whatever pace you want."

  Jeremy exhales, "That sounds good to me," he looks Jake in the eyes, "I better get back to Christine." 

  Jake leans in, and Jeremy lets their lips meet halfway. 

  He really is the stupidest man on earth for falling so hard for Jake fucking Dillinger.  

**⋆⋆⋆**

  The lecture he got from Christine was worse than any of the ones he got from a pants-less dad. In the end, she just hugged him and told him to be safe. He can sure try, but he's decided to date Jake Dillinger again. He's not in any physical harm, but maybe some mental. 

  He's recalls last night as he throws his uniform and cleats in his sports bag. There's a game tomorrow and he can't afford to lose anything; it's the first game of the season. Jeremy hears his phone buzz from across his bedroom and he trudges over. His thighs are killing him from yesterday's practice. 

  The text's from Christine. 

**_From: soccer mom_  
**

**_To: geeky athlete_ **

_hey! wanna grab drinks again tonight? you can invite jake or whatever, i'm bringing along some girls on my team_

  Jeremy seriously ponders this. Is it wise to have Jake come along? Jeremy still texts back that he'll at least go, and he texts Jake about it. 

_**From: dickwad** _

  Oops, he should change that.

_**To: geeky athlete** _

_yeah, i'll come, babe_

  Oh, no. Now they're in the 'babe' stage? Jeremy doesn't bother to change Jake's contact name; it could be a funny story. He goes downstairs and watches some  _Little Women of Atlanta_ and screams at the TV when one of them starts drama with Miss Juicy. He loves this show more than anything. 

  His phone goes off next to him, and he sees that Jake sent him a meme he'd found. Jeremy opens it and actually laughs at it. It's weird, but he's starting to get used to this again—is that good or bad? Jeremy sends a meme that was saved on his phone in response, and that earns a bold "LMAO." Soon enough, they got in a very brief meme war until Jake asked if he could pick Jeremy up and give him a ride. Jeremy agrees and decides it's time to stop watching TLC and get ready to be social. 

  Jeremy throws on a plain hoodie with jeans and some Converse; nothing too out of the normal. Usually, it's a striped shirt and a cardigan, but Jeremy decides against it. Right as Jeremy had popped his left contact in, he hears a knock on his door and he goes downstairs. 

  Jake greets him as the door opens and Jeremy smiles up at him. The height difference isn't much, but it's still there. Jeremy locks up his house and follows Jake to his sports car. His mediocre BMW suits him just fine. 

  "What do you want to listen to?" Jake asks as he connects his phone to his car. 

  "Uh, a musical?" Jeremy squeaks and Jake smiles at him. 

  Jake scrolls through his Spotify, "Well, which one?" 

  "Erm,  _A New Brain_?" Prologue: Frogs Have So Much Spring begins to play and Jeremy pretends to play the piano with Gordon. Jake belts out Mr. Bungee's parts and Jeremy's face feels like it's going to split in half with how much he's beaming. This is why he decided to get back with Jake—moments like these. They get to "Just Go" and Jeremy plays the part of Gordon, and Jake as Roger. Right as the last note is sung and played, they arrive at the bar. 

  Jake rubs the back of his neck anxiously, "Can I, uh, kiss you? I just don't want to rush—"

  Jeremy shuts him up and lunges forward. Both of their faces are bright red and they make their way inside the bar. Christine waves them over to where they're sitting and the couple makes their way over. 

  "You guys get here alright?" Christine takes a sip from a cocktail. 

  "Yeah," Jeremy answers and sits next to her. Jake sits in front of him and two strangers are sat beside Jake. One's a blonde whose hair swoops just barely over her eye and is put in a lazy bun. The other is a brunette who seems a little more put-together. 

  The blonde introduces herself first, "I'm Brooke," she waves at Jeremy and he smiles at her. 

  "I'm Chloe, her girlfriend," the brunette quips. Jeremy waves  to her, too. 

  "I'm Jeremy, and that's Jake," Jeremy points to his boyfriend. Whoa, that was weird to think about. 

  They both nod and Jake asks Jeremy what he wants. Jeremy says something fruity and Jake laughs softly. Why? Jeremy still doesn't know. 

  The tall man comes back and slides a drink to Jeremy and he takes a gulp of his beer. 

  Jeremy inspects the drink and feels a pair of eyes watching him. "Jake," he whines, "why are you watching me so closely?" 

  "I don't think we've ever gotten a drink together."

  "That was our first ever date," Jeremy says plainly. 

  Jake shrugs and nurtures his drink. 

  conversation is comfortable and laughing surrounds the group. Jeremy's glad he's able to hit it off with other people outside of his high school friends. After a few rounds of drinks, Jeremy finally feels a buzz and he's becoming more giggly. 

  Yeah, he's  _that_ kind of drunk.

  Christine rolls her eyes and shoves a water Jeremy's way. Jeremy declines it and snatches Jake's beer. He chugs the fuck out of it and everyone watches with amusement and horror. 

  Jake laughs heartily and clutches his side. Jeremy squints at him and points at him. 

  "Why are you laughing? Did I miss something?" 

  The whole group chortles. 

  Jeremy only remembers hugging Christine, getting Brooke and Chloe's numbers, and then hearing Jake tell him goodnight as he laid him down in his bed. 

**⋆⋆⋆**

  Jeremy wakes up with a splitting headache and he's struggling to get up. His bedroom door opens and Jake's head pops through.

  "Hey, babe. I've got some breakfast ready for you. If you're hangover is too much, I can bring it in here," Jake pushes his body in and goes to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. 

  "The game's today...  _Fuck_." 

  Jake chuckles, "Yeah, we should have watched your drinking. Sorry," Jake goes and gets Jeremy water and some ibuprofen. Jeremy gladly takes it and makes his way to his kitchen to eat the breakfast that was made for him.

  "Thank you," Jeremy says in between a mouthful of pancake, "You don't have to do this." 

  Jake shrugs and grins sweetly, "I'd do anything for you." 

  Their lips meet and the morning is left in a comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is unedited and i know,, my other fic (makin' a move) needs to be updated but hear me out! also,, yeah,, jeremy's Dumb :)


End file.
